1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including display panels are widely used. Tablet PCs as well as small devices such as mobile phones are recently widely used as electronic devices. Also, TVs and monitors are commonly used electronic devices.
An electronic device includes a display unit for displaying visual information such as an image to a user in order to support various functions. Recently, as other parts for driving the display unit have been miniaturized, an area occupied by the display unit in the electronic device has gradually increased. Accordingly, a structure that may change from a flat state to a state where the structure is bent at a predetermined angle has been developed.